


First Chance at a Blowjob

by ColetheWolf



Series: Unrated Scenes That Were Cut From The Show [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1x02 Second Chance At First Line, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Stiles can't swallow, cum guzzling, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles accidentally dropped his phone & wallet on Derek's property the other night when he and Scott were digging up the other half of Laura's body. Stiles goes back and gets a little more than what we intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Chance at a Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to go back and write fics as little in-between scenes from Teen Wolf episodes. This is following the plot-line of episode 1x02 "Second Chance at First Line"

Stiles squints his eyes as he opens them, wincing at the sting from the sun’s rays. He lays on his bed, still fully dressed in his outfit from yesterday. He can’t remember when he had fallen asleep, but he sure as hell remembered what went down last night. Digging up the other half of that girl on Derek’s property was more than enough evidence to get him arrested. They can at least get that psycho locked up and away from himself and Scott.

“Shit.” Stiles mutters under his breath as he jumps up only to start frantically rummaging his bedroom trying to find his cell phone. Yeah, he had evidence on Derek. But he totally didn’t even have the chance to tell his dad last night since he conked out so early.

“Where the hell…” Stiles continues muttering words while he digs through piles of dirty clothes on his floor searching for the phone. He realizes his wallet is missing too, and that’s when he realizes.

He rushes over to his computer and clicks on the icon for ‘instant messaging’. His phone and wallet must have slipped out of his pockets when he was digging into that grave back on the Hale property last night. If his dad finds his belongings on a crime scene, he’s grounded. But if Derek finds Stiles’ belongings on the Hale property, he’s dead.

“Come on, come on, come on Scott. Be online.” Stiles repeats inside his mind while he waits for the instant messaging chat room to load up. And of course, since nothing can ever be easy for him, Scott isn’t online. Within only about three minutes of waking up, he’s already fucked. He types Scott an urgent message and presses send.

[Dude, I think I dropped my phone & wallet back at Derek’s. I’m going 2 pick it up. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I’ll text u when I find it.]

No, Scott isn’t online. But Scott will probably log on later and he’ll be able to figure out where Stiles is.

Stiles changes into clean clothes, stopping to admire how good he looks in a blazer before heading out to the Hale house. He drives onto what was probably once a lawn, but was now covered with dead leaves and parks his jeep. He doesn’t bother to check to see if Derek’s Camaro is parked somewhere around. He is too focused on just grabbing his stuff and getting the hell out of that creepy place.

Obviously, nothing works out. His wallet and phone aren’t there. Then again, things had obviously been moved around. The shovel that was left on the ground is now up against the side of the house. The hole he and Scott had dug is now filled back up. God dammit. Derek must have taken his stuff. Stiles walks around from the once dug up hole and goes up to the front door.

He stands there for a second debating on whether to go in or not. He needs his stuff. It wouldn’t be that bad to trespass only to locate and swipe his belongings back would it?

“Okay. I can do this. Totally do-able. I’ve seen Scooby-Doo. Haunted houses really aren’t that bad. Okay…yeah, let’s do this!” Stiles encourages himself enough to open the door slowly, letting it squeak loudly. He walks in timidly with his hands balled up into fists, ready to fight off any spook that pops up in his face.

The house is in horrible condition. For it being day time, it is really dark inside the house. Everything is painted black with char. Broken planks of wood are scattered across the floor and pieces of what looks like once beautiful furniture is ripped and burned. Walls are broken down. Pieces of the roof are missing and blue sky shines through. How could Derek even live like this? No actually the better question is why. Why would Derek choose to live like this?

Stiles makes his way through the house into a room that looks like it could have been a library. A bunch of shelves line the walls. Yep, definitely a library. However it does have a pretty big shortage of actual books. Stiles continues walking through the house, coughing occasionally as he breathes in ash.

He heads into a wrecked kitchen, complete with half melted appliances and a rickety old dinner table.

“Finally!” Stiles yells out as he sees his phone and wallet on the kitchen counter. He quickly stuffs them into his pockets, but is suddenly and roughly slammed against the wall. Derek is the cause. Stiles makes a weak squeal as the ripped and quite intimidating guy pins him to the wall.

“What? Did you think I wouldn’t figure out it was you two? Like I wouldn’t smell both of your scents lingering around after you fucking left?!” Derek roars out, spittle flying out to spray across Stiles’ face. “And if that wasn’t enough, you have the audacity to come back to collect your shit?” Derek throws Stiles’ phone against the wall, watching it shatter. “What did you do when you were here last night, huh?!” Derek growls out the question.

Stiles is still in shock and doesn’t answer making Derek raise the intimidation meter up a bit.

“Answer Me! What did you do when you were here? Steal something?” Derek’s face is practically pushed to the teen’s. His eyes flashing neon blue, while his grip on Stiles’ shirt tightens.

“We didn’t take anything. We just came to get evidence.” Stiles explains.

“Evidence for what?” Derek asks ferociously, still pissed.

“To put you in prison where you belong! You’re a murderer and when the police find that girl’s body on your property, you’ll be locked away. Away from me and Scott for good.” Stiles lets go of his fear of dying a horribly gruesome death for a moment to tell Derek the truth.

Derek growls and pushes his claw into Stiles’ chest just a bit to get the boy even more scared.

“Okay! Okay! I haven’t told my dad yet…” Stiles’ breath hitches a bit, his heartbeat speeds up and Derek notices. “I haven’t told anyone…so…just…let…me—“ Stiles’ plea slows down as he shoots his face forward, lip locking with the werewolf.

And just like that, the two begin going at it like boyfriends that haven’t seen each other for months. Derek doesn’t realize that he’s making out with this teenager for a few moments after it begins. He’s caught up in the make out session. It’s odd. It’s spontaneous. It’s completely confusing, but Derek loves it. He hasn’t had his tongue in a passionate wrestling match with someone since Kate and the way Stiles tasted was making Derek’s body react in ways he knows was pointing him right in the direction of trouble.

Despite that, Stiles is still trying to figure out what came over him that caused him to do such a thing. The two find themselves backing up into the old kitchen table, bumping into it. Stiles hangs glide up Derek’s chest until they’re tangled in Derek’s hair while he continues the kiss.

Stiles has never even kissed anyone before, yet he’s kissing like a champ. Their tongues are flicking around each other’s, sliding across the other’s teeth at some moments. Soft moans, and sounds of sucking fill the kitchen.

“What the hell are you doing?” Derek whispers out with heavy breaths blowing across Stiles’ face.

“Shit, I don’t know, but it feels good. Doesn’t it?” Stiles moans out in response before he’s shooting his tongue back into Derek’s mouth.

Stiles’ hands wander down to Derek’s belt buckle, and before he realizes it, he’s pulling off Derek’s unbuckled belt and throwing it to the floor. Stiles can feel it. Derek’s boner is jabbing into his own dick, which is now obviously twitching to completely hardness. As they keep their mouths sucking together, Stiles unbuttons Derek’s jeans swiftly and lowers to his knees, breaking their kiss.

Derek head is reeling. How in the hell is this virgin of teenager making him lose all grip on reality?

“no…no, Get up….you can’t do this…this is wrong.” Derek manages to moan out as Stiles is sucking on Derek’s cock through the fabric of his boxers.

It feels amazing. It’s been a long time since he’s felt the heat of breaths of his cock. Way too long in fact. But Stiles was 16. His father was the sheriff. Derek didn’t want to get arrested, but then suddenly the crazy thought of “it’s worth it.” floats through his mind.

Stiles continues sucking at the hard slab of cock, soaking the boxers in saliva. “Do you want me to stop, because I will. I’m not committing rape am I? Oh god…” Stiles mumbles and starts standing up when Derek’s hand comes down to run through his buzz-cut.

“As long as you don’t tell your dad, you can do anything you want to me.” Derek lets his impending orgasm do the talking, watching Stiles’ face register a giant smile.

Stiles sinks back down to his knees before pulling Derek’s boxer down to his ankles. He smiles in awe as Derek’s piece springs up into his face. “Wow. I’m really going to do this.” Stiles thinks to himself, gripping Derek firmly in his hand.

“It can’t be that difficult to do. I mean, I’ve watched a lot of porn, so... No teeth. Torture the slit with pleasure. The balls want attention too. Attempt deep-throating without gagging. Okay, I can do this. Derek isn’t that big anyways. Half the length of his forearm is a completely average dick length, right?” Stiles thinks to himself, before his lips are stretching slowly over the girth of Derek’s cock.

Derek’s knees buckle and a stream of pre-cum jets itself into Stiles’ mouth. He’s actually ready to shoot right now, but he doesn’t want to leave Stiles unpleasured. Seven years of no sex, will probably do that to you.

“God, Stiles.” Derek moans, pushing Stiles farther down onto his pulsating cock. For a virgin, Stiles is taking the dick down his throat like a professional.

Stiles picks up the pace as he bobs back and forth letting Derek slip deeper and deeper into his throat. Moans are stirring in the back of his throat, until Derek’s cock pushes them back farther down. Stiles takes Derek out for a moment to catch his breath. He lazily strokes the throbbing, saliva covered cock in his hand while he wipes the spit from his chin with the sleeve of his blazer.

He teases the slit of Derek’s cock, lapping up the pre-cum that oozes out. Derek can’t help but buck forward involuntarily when he sees the greedy, smarmy smile spread across the teen’s face while their eyes lock. Stiles only squeezes Derek’s sac as he slides his cock back down his throat.

Derek orgasm is stirring. Scratch that. Derek is cumming, shooting down Stiles’ throat without warning. He didn’t mean to, it just happened.

Stiles gags with a surprised look on his face. He tries, and really tries to do what they do in those hot pornos. He had heard about spitting vs. swallowing before, and apparently swallowing was what you were supposed to do.

He tries to force the mouthful of jizz down this throat, but it just won’t go. He can’t make himself do it.

“It’s okay. You don’t need to.” Derek reassures, watching Stiles have a near panic attack trying to swallow his cum.

Stiles spits onto the ground before looking up at Derek and apologizing. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry Derek. I’m—“

Derek pulls Stiles up from the ground gently. “It’s okay. You did amazing.”

Stiles wipes the corners of his mouth while Derek places himself back into his boxers and re-buckles his pants.

“Amazing…” Derek begins, but stops when his werewolf super hearing kicks in. In the distance, sirens are blaring. They’re heading straight for the two.

“Sirens... I thought you didn’t tell.” Derek looks to Stiles for an answer who is wiping sweat from his forehead.

“I didn’t. I swear! It must have been Scott.” Stiles explains as Derek pushes him towards the front door.

“Go! Get out before they pull up and see you!” Derek orders to Stiles who is running to get into his jeep. “You’re keeping it a secret right?! Between us. Do not let me hear that you’ve told Scott or your dad!”

Stiles doesn’t answer, just shoots a thumbs up towards the sky in agreement before he gets in his jeep. Derek closes the front door and the cop cars pull up.

“Dammit!” Stiles yells out in frustration, hitting his fist into the steering wheel of his jeep. Now he has to think of a reason for why he was at Derek’s before his dad. And he prays that he does not smell like sex.

Sheriff Stilinski walks up and Stiles steps out of jeep. He sees Scott among other officers that rush into Derek’s home.

“Hey dad. Beautiful day today, right?” Stiles thinks he’s being clever.

“Why are you here?” The sheriff asks in a serious tone, demanding a real answer.

“I, uh…that’s a good question dad. Seriously, I think it might be the best question you’ve asked me in the past month. Honesty I—“ Stiles babbles on and on.

“A real answer Stiles, or the keys to the jeep are gone for a month.” The sheriff responds.

“I-I just wanted to see someone get arrested. Not anything special.” Stiles explains and hopes his dad takes the lie.

“Stay here.” The sheriff taps on the hood of Stiles’ jeep before walking towards his police cruiser.

Stiles watches Derek come out of his house in handcuffs. Being walked over and put inside his dad’s cop car. He kinda feels bad for guy, even though the only connection he’s shared with Derek is having the dude’s cock shoved down his throat. Stiles walks over to his dad’s police cruiser quickly and gets in the passenger seat.

He leans into the metal grate separating himself from Derek who is in the backseat, handcuffed.

“Okay just so you know, I’m not afraid of you…” Stiles directs towards Derek.

Derek just sits there shooting Stiles a puzzled glare. “What the hell are you talking about Stiles?” He asks.

“I don’t know. I felt like I should make up some dialogue so people don’t think we know each other.” Stiles explains.

“Well, you should have just stayed in your jeep.” Derek retorts dryly.

“I know. But I just wanted to say how amazing that was, and that I’m sorry for not…you know…doing what other guys do, so I—“ Before Stiles can even finishes his sentence, his father is pulling him out of the passenger seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Any episodes you'd like me to "elaborate" on by writing missing scenes? :D


End file.
